


Negan's Revenge

by JustSomeAsshole



Series: Jeffrey Dean Morgan [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Light Bondage, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Dynamics, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeAsshole/pseuds/JustSomeAsshole
Summary: The requested sequel to All Tied Up wherein Negan gets revenge.
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/You
Series: Jeffrey Dean Morgan [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627963
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Negan's Revenge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asaviorswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asaviorswolf/gifts).



> I wrote this at 22:30, please excuse any SPaG errors you may come across.

"Wanna know why I haven't gagged you sweetheart?" His voice rang out in the otherwise quiet room, floating above your naked body and alerting you to the fact that Negan was stood at the foot of the bed, the blindfold securely fastened around your eyes prevented you from knowing any of his movements, and of course he was getting off on every second of it, much like you were. 

"Why?" You responded. 

"Because I wanna hear every single goddman moan that comes out of that pretty little mouth" you couldn't help but jump when his calloused hands rubbed circles into your upper thighs, playing at the sensitive skin they found there. "Understand?" You nodded in response and found a chill of anticipation rising through your body when Negan's fingers worked their way closer to your core. 

"Good girl" he praised, and you hated how easy it was for him to make you blush - but blush you did. His hands stopped touching your thighs but he didn't give you enough time to be disappointed before he grabbed hold of your calves and spread your legs open swiftly. You were getting wet and Negan being his usual rough self did nothing to stop that, you were pretty sure he mumbled a "perfect" under his breath when his hands returned to your thighs. 

His lips began to kiss around the outside of your pussy, his one day of no shaving stubble ignited your skin in the best way, he licked a stripe in between your folds and teased at your entrance - you could almost feel him smirk against you when you whimpered quietly. An entirely different noise came out of you when his delightfully long finger replaced his tongue in pushing inside your wet pussy. Soon joined by another. 

" _Fuck,_ Negan" you moaned out breathlessly, your head rising from the pillow to only fall back down at the feel of his tongue flicking across your clit and his two fingers pumping in and out of you. When Negan claimed to be good in bed he really wasn't bragging, he may've been a cocky asshole most of the time but when it came to eating pussy the man was an expert, he knew exactly how much pressure to put on your clit, what spot to bend his fingers into, what speed to go at - your head was thrown back as he worked on reducing you to a series of moans and breathless whimpers. If this was his idea of getting revenge you were willing to push him more often. 

Almost like he sensed your ease and confidence Negan stopped his movements, keeping his fingers deep inside you but pulling his mouth away and leaving you huffing in frustration. Negan chuckled deeply, "What's the matter doll? You weren't expecting me to go easy on you were you?" He laughed again and removed his fingers, much to your disappointment. Your wetness was suddenly felt against your mouth as Negan pressed his fingers between your lips, you opened your mouth willingly, sensing what he wanted you began to lick the flavour of your pussy off of his digits, sucking them into your mouth and drawing a hum of appreciation from Negan. 

Before you knew what was happening Negan had drawn his fingers from your mouth and worked them into your pussy again, resulting in your toes curling and heart rate increasing as he pressed into your sweet spot. The pad of his thumb worked your clit to the point that you were almost shaking, your natural lubricant meant that his fingers were sliding in and out of you with a delicious friction that sent spikes of arousal through your body the more he pumped those fingers in and out of you. You could feel your body reacting and your orgasm began to descend onto you quickly. 

"You're gonna be begging so nicely sweetheart, begging for me to let you cum. I might just keep you here all day, dripping wet and needy. Makes such a pretty picture" at this point you were sure you were going to explode, his fingers stroked inside you just fucking right and you were so, so close. 

"Nah I wouldn't do that to you, especially not when you're gonna look so fucking cute and helpless cumming around me baby" 

"Ne--Negan, _fuh-"_ You started, cut off on the halting of his fingers one more time. 

"Something to say sweetheart?" He asked cockily. You could've cried in need, but resorted to moaning out in frustration then taking a breath.

"Fuck me" you panted, "please" 

"I didn't quite catch that doll, what do you want?" Negan's face was mere millimetres from yours and you could feel his warm breath dancing along your cheek when he spoke softly into your ear. 

"Please, fuck me, please" the defeated tone to your voice reflected how badly you needed to cum, and Negan knew this. 

His laugh sent a rumble through the room, "told you you'd be begging for me" he said smugly, "say it again". 

"Please, please Negan fuck me" all aspect of pride and dignity left your body minutes ago, the only thing you could think about was the ache in your pussy and how goddamn close you were. 

"Hmm, no" Negan was smiling intensely. "No, you get to cum on my fingers and only my fingers" you would've been disappointed but the idea of an orgasm, no matter what the means, seemed like heaven at this point. As he promised Negan crooked his fingers inside you and fucked you with them relentlessly, every nerve on your body felt as though it was on fire, your muscles were contracting and your body prepared itself for the inevitable orgasm to hit it. But it never did, Negan's fingers stopped inside you again, you heard a low chuckle and your eyes began to well up out of frustration. 

Negan leant forward so that his mouth was against your ear again, "cum" was all he said and then you felt pressure against that spot inside you and you came instantly, "Negan" you screamed out, your walls clamping down around his fingers as they clenched and unclenched rapidly. It felt as though your orgasm ran on for minutes when Negan fingered you through it. 

After a few moments of heavy breathing you felt his fingers leave you and your hands were untied, light hit your eyes at the removal of the blindfold and you smiled in content at the feel of Negan kissing along your neck. . 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback, and any ideas you may have for more Negan fics. Thank you for reading!


End file.
